Fridays
by VanillaBeansAndAlmonds
Summary: Daichi and Koushi spend every Friday together. Pure fluff, in honour of my sisters 19th birthday. Happy birthday Nanga!


Koushi Sugawara.

Daichi met him on the first day of high school, on a typical sunny day in the middle of the city, both trying to find their way to Karasuno High. They quickly found out that they were going to the same place, and joined forces to navigate through the jungle that was the city on a Monday morning.

They conversed easily on their way, and Daichi was pleasantly surprised to find that they shared many classes together. They had spent almost all their time at school in each other's company, before eventually drifting away to find friends who shared more common interests. Not liking the distance between them, they decided to meet up every Friday after school to study together. Koushi turned out to be an excellent tutor, and Daichi credited him for all the good grades he had gotten since entering high school.

Daichi smiled, remembering the minor meltdown he had when becoming captain of the football team. Koushi had been his greatest mental support then, his quiet strength lending him the courage to lead the team of loud and unruly players to victory last year.

"Oy, oy, Daichi's smiling. What's he thinking about?"

"Probably of new ways to torture us during practice"

"Guys, you're too loud!"

"Asahi, relax. You're twice his size, why are you so scared of him?"

Daichi sighed and looked up at his teammates turned friends. Tanaka and Kuroo were giving him knowing looks. Asahi looked nervously between the three of them; half-eaten sandwich hanging limply from his hands.

"Thinking of Koushi, aren't you?" Kuroo smirked. Daichi fought the blush travelling up his cheeks. These guys knew him too well. There was no point in denying it.

Instead of answering Kuroo, his eyes ran over the crowded cafeteria and landed on Koushi, sitting with Kiyoko and Ennoshita at another table. His hair glowed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, forming a halo around his head. His mahogany eyes, so full of strength and calm, twinkled as he laughed. He looked like an angel.

"I'm so screwed" Daichi mumbled. Kuroo smirked again. Until this day, Daichi had not seen any other expression on that morons face.

The bell rang before the King of Bedheads could make a comment. They threw out their trash, being responsible upperclassmen and all, and went to their afternoon classes.

* * *

There was a light breeze as Daichi leaned against the school gates. School ended half an hour ago. Koushi was nowhere in sight. Daichi had texted him, but there had been no reply. He had briefly feared that Koushi had forgotten about their Friday study session, but quickly banished that idea from his head.

Just as he was about to check his phone for new messages, Koushi came rushing through the door to the main entrance, phone clutched in his hand as he looked around the school grounds. His eyes landed on Daichi, and he looked visibly relieved as he jogged over to meet him. Daichi smiled at him and waved.

"Sorry I'm late, Daichi! Mr. Takeda wanted to talk to me about one of my essays, and I had no battery left on my phone…" Koushi took deep breaths, looking apologetically at Daichi.

"It's fine, it's fine, I haven't been waiting that long" Daichi assured, smiling and putting a hand on the other boys shoulder.

"You're condition seems terrible though. You look like you just ran a marathon"

Koushi laughed and punched his shoulder. Daichi barely kept a wince off his face.

"Let's go. My mum is making your favourite dinner tonight" Koushi smiled.

Daichi smiled back, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Sounds great"

They talked about everything and nothing as they made the short walk to Koushi's house. Koushi talked about the first year students he were tutoring, proudly gushing about their improvements. In particular two students, Hinata and Kageyama, who in the beginning had made Koushi come close to tears with their stupidity. Daichi smiled fondly at Koushi's affection for the two boys. He knew the feeling was mutual, having witnessed countless times how Hinata and Kageyama would look at their tutor in absolute admiration.

He squeezed Koushi's hand, his house coming into view. Koushi let go to fish out a key from his pocket and unlock the door.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back" a voice greeted from the living room. Koushi walked down the hallway to his room, holding it open for Daichi.

"We'll be in my room!" Koushi announced to Mrs. Sugawara, before closing it.

Daichi settled down on the floor, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on Koushi's bed. The silver-haired boy followed his example, then took out his textbooks and notepaper.

They studied the next couple of hours, occasionally chatting. Koushi's mother brought tea and cookies at around four. Mr. Sugawara poked his head in to say hello when he arrived home from work, and at seven they gathered in the kitchen to eat dinner. Daichi complimented Mrs. Sugawara on her excellent cooking, the kind woman answering with a laugh and a thank you.

The boys convinced the Koushi's parents to let them do the dishes, Koushi washing and Daichi drying. Shortly afterwards, a car honked outside. Mr. Sugawara went outside to talk to Daichi's father while he himself packed up his books and got his jacket.

"Daichi" Sugawara hummed.

The boy in question turned to look at Koushi, only to have arms wrapping around his neck and Koushi's lips meeting his own. It was a short, chaste kiss, and afterwards Koushi buried his head in the taller boys shoulder.

"Are you free next Saturday?" he mumbled.

Daichi nodded.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

Daichi smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Sure. Kuroo told me about this new place, it's supposed to be pretty good. Let's go there. It'll be my treat"

Koushi smiled up at him, mahogany eyes twinkling.

"It's a date!"


End file.
